1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inductor, more particularly to an inductor having a permeability-enhancing film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional inductor usually includes a conducting material formed on a substrate and a magnetic material positioned in close proximity to the conducting material.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0120543 discloses an inductor including a plurality of conductive members, an insulator layer enclosing portions of each of the conductive members, and a magnetic layer enclosing the insulator layer. By forming the insulator layer and adding magnetic particles into the insulator layer, a ferromagnetic resonance frequency of the magnetic layer, and a quality factor and a self-resonance frequency of the inductor can be enhanced.